Quisiera ser más como él
by BlueWindow
Summary: Shoyo Hinata se siente un perdedor. Mientras que todos han avanzado en sus vidas, él es el único que se ha quedado en su pueblo sin ningún proyecto que empezar. A pesar de que la ida de todos sus compañeros le ha afectado bastante, la partida de Tobio a Inglaterra es quizás lo que más le ha herido. ¿Podrá retomar el camino hacia una verdadera meta?
1. Prólogo

Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu! manga el cual me vicié la semana pasada y he amado con toda mi alma (sobretodo he amado a Iwaizumi de Aoba Johsai).

Este fic constará de parejas Yaoi si se solicitan xD (Por si a la mayoría de gente, si es que alguien lo lee, no se siente cómoda con este género).

Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo:<strong> _¿Por qué no soy más como Tobio?_

_'' Prométanme que al terminar esta ceremonia van a poner un pie fuera de este recinto como unos ganadores!''_

_Los estudiantes mostraron un ataque de entusiasmo. Varios de ellos se abrazaron y otros comenzaron a llorar mientras gritaban los nombres de sus amigos cada vez que los llamaban al estrado a recibir sus diplomas._

_'' ¡Prométanme que nunca desviarán la mirada de su objetivo y que recordaran que los de Karasuno llevamos escrita la palabra perseverancia en nuestro rostro!''_

...

...

...

En aquel momento él sintió toda esa palabrería.

Ahora parecía el típico discurso de una entrega de diplomas llenas de falsas esperanzas y falsas promesas de volverse a ver.

''_Pero bueno, Hinata, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿En donde ves esa palabra en tu cara?'' _Pensó mientras cerraba la puertita de la estantería del baño en donde estaba el espejo.

Se vio en aquel pequeño espejo y solo pudo percibir a un joven de 18 años recién cumplidos, con grandes ojeras, que apenas sobrepasaba el metro sesenta y cinco, cabello despeinado y preocupaciones económicas que trabaja a medio tiempo en la tiendita de su ex entrenador.

― ¡Onii-chann! ¡La cena está lista!

Se bofeteó a sí mismo y se miró de nuevo al espejo. ¿Qué pasó con el viejo Hinata? ¿A donde fue su entusiasmo y sus ganas de superarse a sí mismo cada día? ¿Acaso se había quedado en el club de voleibol que ahora ocupaban sus kohai?

Era obvio que por sus pésimas notas no iba a interesarle a muchas universidades importantes de la prefectura y muchos menos a las que estaban fuera del país. Y a pesar de que algunas universidades menores lo habían invitado a ser su estudiante al haber sido un as del voleibol, éstas quedaban muy lejos y él tenía que quedarse cerca de su casa por la falta de economía y la dificultad de costearse los viajes, materiales o cualquier cosa que iba a necesitar.

A veces odiaba ser humilde o tener en cuenta los problemas de su familia. A veces deseaba ser alguien más emprendedor y un poco más egoísta.

A veces deseaba ser un poco más como Tobio.

Recordó aquel momento en que ambos se habían quedado últimos recogiendo las cosas del club en una de sus clases antes de acabar el año.

_Hinata estaba hablando como loco de si podía salvar el año con los exámenes de recuperación y las pocas ganas que tenía de terminar el año porque echaría de menos a todos sus amigos. Si había sido duro haberse despedido de Koushi, Daichi, Azumane y Kyoko, y posteriormente de Noya, Tanaka y todos, el hecho de irse de los mejores años de su vida iba a serlo aún más._

― _¡Encima todos estaremos en sitios diferentes a la vez! ¿Cómo mantendremos la comunicación?― Siguió hablando mientras estaba estirado en el suelo jugando con un balón que se la había escapado a Kageyama. Luego se fue a sentar en la banca._

_Tobio estaba en silencio y trapeaba el suelo con la mirada agachada._

―_Pero por suerte, todos estaremos cerca, he odio que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no saldrán fuera de Miyagi, además nuestros senpais tampoco están tan lejos, podríamos organizar encuentros navideños o de halloween o de…_

―_Hinata― interrumpió Kageyama de golpe._

― _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que ya acabaste de trapear? ¿Quieres que te devuelva el balón?_

_Kageyama se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Estiró las piernas y mirándolas empezó a hablar:_

―_Yo sí voy a salir de aquí, del país me refiero._

― _¿Uh?― Fue lo único que pudo decir Shoyo cuando, de la confusión, el único sonido que hubo en el gimnasio fue el del balón cayendo de sus manos y rebotando en la cancha._

_Tobio giró la cabeza y, como si fuera un enfrentamiento, lo miró enojado, como siempre. Quizás no lo estaba, era dificl leer lo que su rostro le decía, pero en aquel momento, Hinata juró haber visto un destello de tristeza en esa mirada._

―_Me voy a Europa, una universidad de Inglaterra con un buen equipo de voleibol ha contestado a mi carta de admisión, además le pedí a Ukai que enviara una recomendación de mi parte. Ellos dijeron que sí hoy mismo…_

―_E- eso… ¡Eso es grandioso!― Hinata no sabía que otra cosa decir, ¿Qué era lo que por dentro sentía? ¿Envidia? Aunque dolía un poco más que eso. Decidió actuar como si de algo normal se tratase―. Algo me dice que vas a triunfar, ¡no la fastidies volviéndote a reconvertir en el Rey de la cancha, que ya tienen suficiente con una sola reina en el país…!―Dijo para calmar el ambiente._

_En la cara de Kageyama se notó un poco de desconcierto, pero parecía más calmado._

― _¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!_

_Todo continuó a la normalidad. Hasta que Hinata preguntó:_

― _¿Y cuando se lo dirás a los demás?_

―_Ya lo saben._

― _¿Qué? ¿¡Soy el último en enterarme!? ¿POR QUÉ?_

_Kageyama nunca respondió a esa pregunta._

_Después de eso y de la ceremonia de graduación, hubo una fiesta de despedida para Kageyama. Incluso los ex integrantes del club menos Suga (por falta de tiempo) asistieron y estuvieron hasta la madrugada en el karaoke asombrados por el ''I will always love you'' cantado por Nishinoya para Tobio y por el ''My heart will go on'' interpretado por Tanaka para la misma persona. Aquella noche Hinata y Kageyama apenas hablaron. _

_Cuando llegó la despedida de verdad, lo único que pudo dar fue un abrazo de fraternidad y un golpe en la espalda._

_― Pobres los que se pongan en tu camino._

_Kageyama sonrió ― o al menos lo intentó― , y corrió hacía el autobús que lo llevaría a Tokyo a coger el vuelo internacional hacia Inglaterra._

_Después de haber pasado casi tres meses y apunto de acabar las vacaciones de verano, mientras Hinata estaba por empezar una nueva etapa universitaria en Miyagi, Kageyama se hallaba en la otra punta del mundo cumpliendo sus sueños. _

_¿Por qué no podía ser más como Tobio? _

_¿Por qué ahora mismo se siente como un perdedor?_

* * *

><p>Un Review siempre alimenta las ganas de escribir. Si quieren parejas díganlo, y si quiere que un personaje específico salga, solo comentenlo. Espero que les haya gustado este corto prólogo :3<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por esos dos reviews a** yhoalibethc** y a **XxMisterRightxX, **en verdad animan.

Sin más preámbulos...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

**Capítulo 1:** Días pesados en otro país

...

...

...

Hacía frío para ser verano. Pero a él le gustaba el frío, porque sabía que en algunas ocasiones podía contar con el calor del compañerismo para abrigarlo en cualquier momento. Calor que solo pudo disfrutar durante tres cortos años y que, además, contaba con un núcleo imprescindible: un enanito de cabello naranja, siempre alegre y entusiasmado.

Caminaba entre una multitud de estudiantes que recientemente salían de la última clase de la tarde y ya estaba todo oscuro. Un fuerte viento hizo que la mayoría de gente sujetara sus abrigos y sus gorros, en cambio él, seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Le tocaba volver a su cuarto compartido y de ahí a una práctica del club de voleibol universitario al otro lado del campus.

Él pensó que el repentino cambio de compañeros de equipo no sería un problema. Cuando estaba en Karasuno pudo adaptarse rápidamente a los jugadores que eran bastante distintos a los de Kitagawa Daiichi, y además pudo enfrentar sus propios problemas personales gracias a ellos; ahora parecía tan solo un setter más del montón, sentado en la banca, sin poder conversar con nadie. Ni si quiera le daban la oportunidad de entrenar aunque no fuera a jugar un partido oficial.

_Los ingleses son algo fríos_, pensó, _quizás más que yo_.

Ajustó un poco más el cuello de su abrigo y levantó su bufanda para taparse hasta la nariz. Un grupo grande de chicas pasó por su delante con varias cartas de amor, empujándolo por completo y haciendo que tropiece. De milagro la columna impidió una caída.

Se enojó bastante, pero no conocía tanto el idioma como para meterlas en su sitio en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que si Nishinoya o Tanaka hubieran estado con él, habrían armado tal escándalo que hasta la reina de Inglaterra los hubiera enviado de una patada a Japón.

Soltó una pequeña risa, casi imperceptible. Se sintió solo en aquel momento. Muy solo.

Apoyado aún en la columna, su teléfono vibró. Tenía dos mensajes de un número desconocido.

.

.

.

**_Muérete_**

_-Enviado 2 de noviembre a las 6:25_

_._

_._

_._

**_Nadie te necesita, ¿no ves que estás solo?_**

_-Enviado 2 de noviembre a las 6:26_

_._

_._

_._

Arqueó las cejas después de leer el último mensaje: _'' ¿no ves que estás solo?''._

Estaba claro que era algo inquietante que alguien le enviara mensajes absurdos no habiendo dado a ninguna persona su nuevo número de teléfono, además, casi nadie lo conocía, pero el mensaje estaba escrito en inglés. Cerró la tapa del teléfono –compró el modelo más barato que había encontrado en el mercado. Los smartphones lo ponían de los nervios-, caminó por un amplio pasillo, que por un lado conectaba con la zona de comidas y por el otro con algunas oficinas de dirección, dirigiéndose al fondo donde estaban las escaleras y subió chocándose con un chico mucho más alto y fornido que él que caminaba a toda prisa. Lo insultó levemente en japonés y por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que el chico lo había entendido, por eso subió aún más rápido.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y se insultó a sí mismo. Se había olvidado la llave.

Es más, seguramente alguien ya la habría agarrado porque en el vestuario―en donde la habría dejado―, es por donde pasaban todos los equipos de todos los deportes posibles. Eso quería decir que tenía que recurrir a su último recurso y a su pérdida instantánea de dignidad: tener que rogarle a su odiado compañero de cuarto que le preste la suya.

* * *

><p>― ¡Shoyo!― Gritó alguien mientras chasqueaba los dedos en frente de su cara y dando golpes a la mesa―. ¡Despierta!<p>

Hinata reaccionó casi volcando su vaso de gaseosa. Miró a sus dos senpais, a Noya y Tanaka, y les sonrió tontatemente.

― ¿En que estabas pensando, Shoyo?― Preguntó Yu esbozando una sonrisa pícara―.

― ¡No me digas que una chica ha entrado en tu vida!― Exclamó Tanaka―. ¿Has sido el primero, antes que tus senpais? Esto es imperdonable. Noya, vámonos, hay que retomar el camino para ser hombres, porque parece que Hinata se nos adelantó.

― ¡N-no exageren!― Dijo casi sonrojándose―. ¡No es nada de eso!

― ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? ¡Tú mismo te delatas!― acusó Tanaka.

Ryu y Noya habían pedido un día libre en la pizzería en donde trabajan en verano para poder visitar por un rato a Hinata. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado demasiado, y eso lo alegraba bastante.

Ellos le habían explicado las dificultades que habían tenido durante su primer año de universidad. Apenas habían podido entrar en una buena, estaba claro que compartían el mismo problema con Hinata en los estudios, además, tampoco habían muchos clubes en funcionamiento y el tiempo libre que había era casi nulo.

―Fue horrible, Hinata― habló Yu―. No sabía que si reprobabas una asignatura, te hacían pagar la recuperación. Ahora estoy casi en la quiebra.

―Tu mamá está en la quiebra. Por tu culpa―dijo Tanaka vacilando a Noya.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir y casi a pegarse. Hinata miró un poco a su alrededor y luego agachó la mirada.

Envidiaba muchísimo aquel dúo de amigos. Le recordaba cuando Kageyama y él solían pelear por cualquier tontería y al final todos acababan riendo menos ellos. De nuevo pensando en Kageyama.

―Oigan, chicos, por casualidad…― captó la atención de sus dos senpais―, ¿por casualidad no sabrán nada de Kageyama?

Ambos se quedaron callados. Yuu se cruzó de brazos.

―Ah, sí, Kageyama, creo recordarlo: ''Los escribiré cuando pueda'' eso dijo aquel día―empezó a recordar en tono dramático―. O no puede, o se ha olvidado de nosotros.

―Sabemos que Kageyama es muy tosco a sus cosas, quizás ha pasado algo terrible con su teléfono y ahora se haya comprado un Nokia de esos viejos―Tanaka parecía bastante convencido de lo que hablaba.

― Lo extrañas, ¿verdad, Hinata?― preguntó Yuu sonriendo de lado―. Si es que uno no puede vivir sin la persona con la que se pelea por cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, yo no podría vivir sin mi compadre Ryu― dijo agarrando con el brazo el cuello de Tanaka y dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

― La verdad es que algo, además siento que todos ustedes avanzan en algo, yo ni siquiera sé qué carrera voy a estudiar, en cambio, Kageyama, está en esas clases de preparación en la universidad en la que va a estudiar.

―Oh, por favor― murmuró Yuu.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Mira, Shoyo, si sigues quejándote, a mí me dará cáncer de oído, a Tanaka una depresión terminal ―Tanaka asintió seriamente―, y tú acabarás viviendo con tu hermana hasta que se canse de ti. ¿Dónde quedó el viejo Hinata? ¿Por qué no haces algo por tu vida antes de empezar la universidad? Hay muchos clubes de verano, para animarte un poco.

―Necesito ahorrar dinero. Ese es el problema. ¡Qué difícil es ser mayor!― exclamó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Tanaka arqueó una ceja.

―Hinata, si necesitas ayuda de tu senpai, aquí estaré siempre. Te ayudaremos a buscar una universidad que se adapte a ti, ¿no tienes derecho a una beca de deportes?

Era obvio que habían muchas instituciones fuera de la prefectura que querían tener al segundo ''Pequeño Gigante'' en sus equipos, pero Hinata no era lo suficientemente valiente para dejar atrás a toda su familia y empezar en otro sitio sin sentirse culpable por no ocuparse de ellos.

―Sí que tengo, pero, dejar aquí a mi familia… además a fuera no conozco a nadie…

―Ellos lo entenderán, tienen a tu hermana, que ya es mayorcita para ocupar por unos años tu puesto, ¿no?

― Pero…

―Quizás tu madre esté esperando a que des el primer paso, no siempre debes depender de lo que te diga ella.

Hinata, pensó un rato más. Lo que decía Noya era bastante cierto, los padres siempre querían ver a sus hijos avanzar y él no lo hacía, ¿por qué no aprovechar una de esas becas deportivas? De paso podría estudiar algo aprovechable para el futuro, no debería tener que esperar a que la oportunidad apareciera si ya estaba ahí.

―Tienes razón.

―Por algo soy tu senpai.

* * *

><p>―Oh, querido…<p>

―Queridísimo.

―Oh, queridísimo capu-

―Compañero de cuarto.

―Oh, queridísimo compañero de cuarto, ¿podría usted ser tan amable de prestarme su llave?― Pidió Kageyama al chico que estaba en frente de él apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido. El tono de voz que había utilizado era tan forzado que apenas podía decir bien las palabras, además, su sonrisa fingida daba más miedo que otras veces.

Se sentía avergonzado, estaba delante de mucha gente, pero por suerte ellos no entendían el japonés, pero seguramente se burlaban de como hacía la reverencia a su compañero de cuarto que era más alto y mayor que él.

―Tobio, no te preocupes, pues claro que el gran Oikawa te va a dar su llave para que puedas cambiarte esas pintas de jugador de banquillo que tienes― habló el castaño en inglés. Obviamente todos comenzaron a reír.

No podía haber sido más coincidencia que su enemigo mortal desde la secundaria fuera ahora su compañero de cuarto en un país lejano. Odiaba a Tooru con toda su alma, y la forma en que lo trataba cuando pedía un favor. Por dentro le dieron ganas de dejar todo atrás y darle con un bate de beisbol hasta dejarlo sin oportunidad ni de pensar.

Los primero días fueron los peores. Tooru siempre se pasaba fuera del cuarto hasta horas indeterminadas y hacía bastante ruido cuando volvía, por lo que Kageyama había olvidado lo que era dormir ocho horas seguidas en una noche. Además, su compañero era un experto en cantar cancioncitas mientras hacia cualquier cosa, incrementando el amor de Kageyama a las silenciosas bibliotecas en donde no había setters creídos ni nada por el estilo.

Entendía que Oikawa se sentía solo y algo incómodo al no estar en su país natal. Aunque se había adaptado perfectamente al estilo de vida inglés y a la gente creída del lugar. Iwaizumi, su mejor amigo, había sido admitido en una universidad japonesa y se habían separado, y al parecer, no hay otra persona que logre aguantar la pesada personalidad del Gran Rey.

Oikawa le lanzó la llave hacía la mano y siguió caminando hacía otra dirección.

―Nos vemos después, Tobio. Aún tienes que pagarme este favor. Sé que te gusta esa parte de los tratos.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegó a descansar a su cuarto. Abrió con la llave de Oikawa y luego la dejó sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Kageyama miró la mesa, rápidamente se llevó la mano al cabello y apartó la mirada. Aquella mesa… el recuerdo de la primera vez que le pidió a Tooru un favor vino de repente, y el Gran Rey tenía una curiosa forma de cobrar los favores. Sacudió su cabeza y dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se acercó al mini-bar.<p>

Había un poco de arroz, así que pensó en hacerse un tamago gohan, solo tenía que cocinar de nuevo el arroz y mezclarlo un poco con huevo. No iba a ser tan difícil. Aunque quizás se le llegaba a incendiar el huevo… solo era bueno para el voleibol.

Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Hinata pidiéndole aquel plato. No se acordaba de que era su favorito, y que siempre que comían juntos, el pelirrojo siempre canturreaba_: ¡Ojalá pudiera comerlo todos los días! ¡Ah…! _Kageyama, en cambio, siempre le pegaba en la cabeza y le regañaba: _Idiota, si comieras esto todos los días te cansarías, además no es una buena dieta para un deportista._

Miró su mano, ¿Cuántas veces habrá pegado a Hinata después de escuchar su habladurías? Pero no solo había usado de forma violenta aquella mano.

Recordó que una vez Hinata había sacado una nota sobresaliente en inglés después de muchísimo esfuerzo gracias a Yachi, por lo que al final, bastante contento, se la enseñó orgullosamente a Tobio con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro, levantó peligrosamente la mano y Hinata cerró los ojos como reflejo por si lo golpeaba, pero Tobio solo le revolvió el cabello y levantó un pulgar arriba.

Movió sus dedos recordando lo suave que era el cabello del pelirrojo.

―Tsk― apretó el puño. Debía dejar de acordarse de Hinata por cualquier cosa. Que él recuerde, ha tenido más compañeros y buenas anécdotas de la que acordarse, no solo de Hinata. Pero, ¿por qué todo le recuerda solamente a él?

Alguien tocó la puerta.

―Tobio, ¿estás ahí?―Era la chillona voz de Tooru―. Ábreme, tú tienes mis llaves, ¿recuerdas?

―No quiero―. Contestó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Ojalá pudiera dejarlo afuera.

Abrió la puerta y Oikawa se lanzó prácticamente encima de él empujándolo hasta la pared que había en frente de la puerta.

―Ya es tarde― dijo el castaño―. ¿Pensabas dejarme afuera? ¿En serio?― levantó el mentón del pelinegro para mirarlo cara a cara―Hay un favor que debes pagarme, por muy pequeño que sea.

Por suerte de Kageyama, su teléfono empezó a vibrar con un número desconocido.

―He de contestar.

―Nadie sabe tu número.

Kageyama movió el brazo intentando agarrar el teléfono de su bolsilo, pero Oikawa lo impedía.

― ¿Te molesta que no te deje contestar a tu querido desconocido?― Dijo mirándolo divertido y sonriendo.

― JODER― apartó fuertemente el brazo y contestó a la llamada―. ¿Hola?

― ¿Kageyama?― Una dulce voz y algo confusa dejó sorprendido a Tobio―. ¿Me he equivocado de número? Si es así... discul-

― ¿Hinata?

― ¡Sí! ―Supuso que el bajito sonrió― ¡Chicos, es Kageyama!― Se oyeron unas voces de fondo. Debían ser Noya y Tanaka.

― ¿Cómo saben mi nú-

Oikawa cambió de cara súbitamente. Estaba serio y enojado. Agarró con más fuerza a Tobio y lo besó para callarlo.

* * *

><p>Chaaaaan chaaaaaan chaaaaaaaaaaaan<p> 


End file.
